


Spidergirl: Newcomer

by clem3nt1ne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Female Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Peter Parker - Freeform, Spidergirl - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform, spiderwoman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clem3nt1ne/pseuds/clem3nt1ne
Summary: High School was nothing like her aunt told her it would be like. It had only been 2 months into the 9th grade when Penny had already borderline failed a class, been punched in the face, and made 0 friends. Not saying middle school was any better, but at least she kinda knew what she was doing. She spent her school days dreaming of when she could leave along with other things of course but that's besides the point. Her life was boring, always had been, always will be.As a 14 year old girl Penny has already experienced lots of change. As she starts her freshman year at Midtown high school she is setting herself up for even more, some of which she would never expect. 🕷️My retelling of the MCU Spider-man story with Peter being replaced with Penny. Will try my hardest to update weekly. :) (Tags added as chapter progress.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Aunt May, Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Uncle Ben, Uncle Ben & Aunt May
Kudos: 30





	Spidergirl: Newcomer

**Chapter 1:** Highschool

High School was nothing like her aunt told her it would be like. It had only been 2 months into the 9th grade when Penny had already borderline failed a class, been punched in the face, and made 0 friends. Not saying middle school was any better, but at least she kinda knew what she was doing. She spent her school days dreaming of when she could leave along with other things of course but that's besides the point. Her life was boring, always had been, always will be. Her aunt and uncle were the same way. Of course she loved them, but the whole Parker family was pretty ordinary. Maybe her parents could have been a different story but she wouldn’t know since they weren’t alive, but that was a detail she didn’t share too often to save the questions and hassle. She called her aunt and uncle her mom and dad when they weren’t around but May and Ben when they were. 

May and Ben tried to be as supportive as they could when they noticed Penny’s attitude change when she would come home from school or prepare to go, coming home with a C in biology on her most recent progress report though solidified their concern. May was of course more assertive. The Bad Cop you could say as she always was, decided to approach it with grounding. Ben on the other hand offered to help her out with the subject even though he was a history professor at the local community college but Penny told him she had it covered. That was a semi-truth, she was too nervous to talk at all in class really so she never asked questions. Which usually was fine she always had straight A’s and could get by on her own. She had too. But biology was just different. She felt stupid ofcourse but Ben said everyone felt that way about one class or another, ofcourse he would know. 

May’s alternative to grounding Penny was giving her the silent treatment for the rest of the night, leaving for a shift at 4:00am, and lecturing her about the importance of school, ya-da-ya-da, be responsible, blah blah blah, when she came home. Penny loved her aunt yeah but god, she could be an ass. 

  
  
  
  
  


_ Tap, Tap, Taping… _

_ Tap, Tap, Tap… _

  
  
  


6th period biology class, the most intriguing thing to a group of 14 year old freshmans who just want to go home and sleep, or play video games, or whatever they do. 

_ Tap, Tap, Tap… _

Penny sat in her lab seat, head resting on the table; zoned out, watching her lab partner tap their foot repeatedly.

_ Tap, Tap, Tap… _

Penny zoned out alot she found it as a pocket of peace she could have once in a while. Everything else was muffled, blurry, and she was in her own world. 

_ Tap, Tap, Tap… _

Muffled voices..

_ Tap, Tap, Tap… _

“Mrs. Parker.”

_ Tap, Tap, Tap… _

“Mrs. Parker.”

Penny shot up, shaking her head to restore her vision. Every eye in the class was on her, including the ever so kind Mrs. Cip, who had earned the nickname ‘Mrs. Drip’ from the class for her grumpy attitude and never ending lectures. She was an older woman with short gray blonde hair, who always wore colored eyeshadow. 

“Y-yes, Mrs. Cip?” Penny said, stuttering as she came back to her senses.

“Glad to see you are finally with us again…”,she sarcastically smiled. “As I was saying, Mrs. Parker could you please read page 46 passage 2 for us.” Mrs. Cip questioned in a not so kind matter.

“Yes, I can.”, Penny said timidly, flipping through her textbook looking for the passage, the whole classes eyes still glued to her. “I was just there..it must have-”

“Your other textbook Mrs. Parker.”, Penny didn’t dare to look up, knowing she would be met with an angered teacher and 30 teenagers with second hand embarrassment. Penny didn’t like people looking at her, she always tried her best to blend in as much as she could. She didn’t view herself as pretty or something like that so no one ever stared at her because of her looks, more so because she was a loser. 

Penny reached into her bag and pulled out the book, flipping to the correct page within a matter of seconds. Penny began reading the material, not retaining any of it. She read as fast and as clearly as she could. She loved science yeah, but biology was a completely different story. She read and read and read, for about 3 minutes which felt more like 3 hours. She dared to look up when she said her lasts words, her eyes meeting Mrs. Cip as she spoke. 

“Thank you Mrs. Parker. Please see me after class.” Great, Penny thought. Just what she needed right now. She hoped Mrs. Cip would have mercy on the girl. She had been on her bad side ever since the first week when she accidentally threw away her project and got a D on the first quiz within the same day. 

“Psst, Parker.” ,Penny looked over even though she didn’t need the proof to know who it is, “Next time before you hold up the whole class, just admit you don’t know what you're doing.” Flash remarked, finishing the sting with a kick to the back of her chair. Penny held in her anger knowing she wouldn’t be able to take any more attention from the class. She thought she would get off without his torment for the day but he just had to squeeze something in there ofcourse. Flash hadn’t left her alone all year. He was present in middle school, but not as much as he is now. It used to be stupid quips or rumors but now its physical and attention drawing. 

For the rest of the period she was half asleep ofcourse, but tried to be as engaged as possible to make up for her lack there of earlier. She kept glancing at the clock watching it inch closer and closer to 3:00pm so she could leave, but also dreading its arrival knowing she had to have a word with Mrs. Cip. She kept her head down as much as she could, still feeling the red in her cheeks. She stared down at her dirty white converse, thinking about how badly they needed to be cleaned and fighting off the urge to zone out again or doze off. Her day wasn’t too awful, it was actually pretty above average to be honest. Her first period teacher was absent so she had a sub who thankfully let them have freetime, so she just messed around in her notebook. Second period was ok, it was math which she was good at but it was never enjoyable. Third and fourth period went by in a haze, then it was lunch and she usually sat alone or went to the school library. Today she did the latter, looking for books on mechanical engineering for an afterschool project. Then 5th period PE, which was also a free period since her teacher had a headache which she could only assume was a hangover considering he told us yesterday was his birthday. Then that brought her to her sixth period which just had to completely crap on everything else. She was probably overthinking it right? No one is still thinking about it. 

‘God Penny you can be so annoying sometimes’, she thought to herself. 

The class seemed longer than ever and Penny didn’t know if it was a blessing or a curse. It wasn’t long before she received another kick in the back of her chair from Flash. She hadn’t told her aunt or uncle about him yet, thinking he would stop after a while. Ben suspected something was up at school though a few weeks back when she came home with a black eye. She told him she just fell and he seemed to believe her. Knowing Ben though he had been watching her extra closely after that, offering to give her rides from home besides walking which Penny always declined. 

“Ok class. For homework this weekend please finish chapter three in your textbooks and answer the discussion questions on a separate sheet. Have them ready on Monday for graded group work. Have a good weekend.”,Great...group work. Just as Mrs. Cip finished the bell rang and everyone started packing up at lightning speed. For Penny she wasn’t free for the weekend quiet yet. She sluggish gathered her books in her arms and sauntered up to Mrs. Cips desk where she sat. She looked up. 

“Mrs Parker. You are a bright girl, you have A’s in all your other classes as I’ve seen from your transcript...A pluses actually. But in mine you are barely scraping by with a C.” Mrs. Cip placed a paper in front of Penny, it was her quiz from earlier that week with a big red D adorned at the top. Dammit, she really thought she had that one in the bag. She assumed she would have at least gotten a C. “Is this class boring for you? Do you not understand the material? Or do you just not want to try?”, Penny turned red. When did she ever say that?

“I-i do care about this class Mrs. Cip. I love science and..and you are a great teacher. Biology is just not my thing...you know?” Penny hoped for some empathy from the lady, or at least some understanding. She was kind of putting her on the spot here. She didn’t want to be honest with the teacher and break out in, ‘Well actually you are pretty awful at teaching and just lecture us for an hour expecting us to retain everything so we can do your 17 pages of homework every night, gosh.’, Penny didn’t say that, ofcourse. 

“No I don’t know Mrs. Parker. This is an honors class. If you're not fit for it you can go join the common core class down the hall. Either get your grade up or don’t.”, Penny kept her head down as the teacher spoke, containing her feelings. She clenched her fists inside her sweatshirt sleeves behind her back. Mrs. Cip looked at her for a second then stood up, walking over to a file cabinet in the back of the room. She ruffled around for a second, motiong for Penny to join her, and handed her a thin stack of papers. 

‘Extra homework?’, she thought. ‘I can barely do what you assign.’

“Here. Its review work. I know you're a smart girl Penny, you just need to get past the barriers you set for yourself. You say it's not your thing but you still gotta do it, so you can make it yours.” Penny forced a smile. Did Mrs. Cip suddenly expect the girl to love her now because she made up for being an awful teacher with some extra worksheets? This was gonna be a long year. 

“Thank you Mrs. Cip, I’ll get it done by Monday.”, Penny spoke with fake excitement.

“Mhm” Mrs. Cip waked back to her desk as Penny walked for the door, rolling her eyes when she turned away. 

“Have a good weekend.”, She said as she reached the doorway.

“You too Penny.“ Mrs. Cip spoke, keeping her eyes trained on her work.

Penny turned on her heel and walked down the somewhat empty hallway, making her way to her locker. She huffed loudly when she was a distance away from the classroom. As she got to it, she noticed a sticky note plastered over the number,

_ ‘Property of Penis Parker’ _

Penny crumpled the note and threw it down, only to be greeted by another one inside.

“Can never leave me alone, can you, you asshole.”, Penny whispered to herself. Great, does this mean Flash got into her locker somehow. Penny ruffled around looking to see if anything was missing and sure enough her History textbook had disappeared. She slammed her foot on the ground, her eyes filling with tears of anger. 

“Come on.”, she said to herself, banging her head on the locker adjacent. She quickly put what she needed in her bag and slung it over her shoulder, closing the locker forcefully. She angrily sped walked down the hall to the double doors that would take her outside to the courtyard where Flash and his friends would loiter. Penny stopped for a second, what was she gonna do? Hit him? No, she would just be the one to get in trouble and have to deal with an angry Aunt May. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself, so her anger didn’t make her act out of line. She started to walk again keeping her eyes on her feet till she reached the door. She pushed though and instantly saw him sitting on one of the lunch tables, her textbook in his hand, surrounded by his group of “friends” who reminded her more like his pawns than anything. She walked down the stairs quickly, not taking her eyes off of him till he met hers.

“Give it back Flash.”,Penny held out her hand signalling for him to hand her the book, the other grasping her back pack strap. She gave him the most genuine death stare she could muster. Flash jumped down off the table to face Penny, standing over her. Penny wasn’t too intimidated by his height or physique since he wasn’t too tall compared to her, but more so by a group of buddies who ranged anywhere from 5’10 to 6’3. She was seriously outnumbered, not that she wanted to fight or anything. They are all talk anyway, they wouldn’t touch her. Only Flash is stupid enough because he knows his dad can bail him out of any trouble he gets into. 

“Or what Penny, you gonna take it from me?”, a few of his goons snickered. She watched out of the corner of her eye as one of the boys Kyle, a super tall freshman with the mind of a rock, inched closer and closer to her. 

“Maybe I will. You know, why are you so obsessed with me anyway? Why can’t you just leave me alone.”, as she said that, Penny reached and tried to grab the book from Flash but he moved it away. She was fuming. 

“Not obsessed, Parker. You know you should be thankful. I’m giving you what no one else would want to give you, attention.” He waved the book around as he spoke, Penny’s eyes switching from watching it, to Flash. She watched as Kyle stepped right behind her and as she tried to step away he grabbed onto her arm and yanked her back. Another boy to her right who she didn’t see before pushed her again causing her to completely loose her balance and fall to the cement, hitting her head on it as she went down. Flash and the other boys laughed as Penny tried to push herself up, her head spinning, and her vision blurred. She heard a whistle blow from the other side of the courtyard, she was still out of it unsure if a whistle was what it was, even if it wasn’t the boys ran off. “Here ya go Parker, make sure its the right one this time.” Flash said as he walked off, throwing the book at her feet.

Penny stood up, rubbing the back of her head. She brushed off the dust and dirt from her clothing and sighed. Her head still hurt like a bitch, thankfully it wasn’t bleeding though. She bent down to grab her textbook from her feet, flipping through it before she stood making sure it wasn’t too damaged. She pushed herself up as she heard someone yell from the other side of the courtyard.

“Hey!”, Penny looked over. “You okay?”, they yelled from 20 yards away. 

“Yeah!”, Penny looked down. “I just fell!”, she looked back up giving the man a thumbs up.

“K.”, he turned back and walked towards whatever he was doing. Penny assumed that was the football coach Mr. Baldwin. She had never met him but she heard he was really hard on the players. 

Penny reslung her backpack on her shoulder, holding her history book in her hand. She didn’t need to bring it home so she could put it back in her locker, but did she really want to make the trip? She just decided too anyway, it wouldn’t hurt. The halls were pretty much barren and Flash and his goons were nowhere in sight. Penny walked down the hall, dragging her feet as she stepped. As she reached the locker she rubbed her eyes yawning, along with the back of her head which still throbbed. She opened it, throwing the text book inside and shutting it quickly. As she inched closer to the front exit Penny pulled out her phone, remembering she hadn’t checked it yet since she was dismissed. She looked down at the screen seeing the time, 3:38, her train back to Queens left at 3:40.

“Shit!”, Penny yelled as she pocketed her phone and started running down the hall and out the door. The subway station was almost adjacent to her school but still not close enough to get there in 90 seconds. Penny ran down the steps, and ran as fast as she could, kicking up dust as she went. She climbed up the steps to the platform and as soon as she got to the top-...her train pulled away from the station. 

Penny knew the next train was at 6:00 which also happened to be her curfew, she could of course try to reason why she was home late, but Penny would rather just start walking now instead of waiting around for 2 hours for a lift. 

As Penny started her route home which she had walked a few times before, she pulled out her earbuds and plugged them into her phone so she looked busy, as a safety precaution. She had lived in New York all her life so she is used to blocking out the creepy old men who try to talk to her, especially as a young girl. She looked down watching her feet as she went, thankfully it wasn’t quite fall yet so it wasn’t getting dark anytime too soon. God, how she wanted to get home. Friday nights were her favorite, of course because of the no school the next day but also because her aunt didn’t come home till 12:00pm so she had freedom until then. Penny felt sort of guilty for not wanting to see her aunt but it wasn’t her fault, she still loved May but May was you know..May, she didn’t get everything. She always had Ben though and he didn’t seem to be going anywhere any time soon except for Jersey maybe on a business trip. 

By the time it was 4:00 she was almost to her apartment. Penny and her family lived in an apartment in Queens, just like they always had. Which was another thing Flash liked to bully her for. She went to Midtown which was a very prestigious school Penny got into on a scholarship. It was up in Manhattan which is where most of the students lived meaning they had money. In going to Midtown she left behind all friends she had ever made in her old school district so she was pretty lonely which made her a great target for bullies and bullying. 

As Penny walked up the carpeted stairs of her apartment building watching her dirty shoes go up and up over each step she realized someone coming down her way. She moved to the side to let them pass, noticing they were carrying a box in hand. After further inspection Penny realized it was her next door neighbor Mrs. Daphne. When she realized who it was Penny said a swift Hello.

“Hello Mrs Daphne, do you need help with your box?”, Penny was always extra kind to the lady since she was always the same with her. She had always lived next door to May and Ben as long as she could remember. The old woman looked over and stopped on the step, making eye contact with the young girl.

“Hello Penny, look at you so grown up walking home by yourself.”, Penny smiled. “Thank you for your offer dear but I think I’ve got it with this one. There are a few more boxes up in my apartment though if you could grab those if you wouldn’t mind dear. Carrying all these heavy things isn’t as good for me since I am getting so old, you understand that.”

“Of course Mrs. Daphne I'll head up right now. Anywhere I gotta put em?”, Penny slipped her key back in her pocket.

“There is a truck right outside the front entrance if you see it, just set it right outside the trunk my son can put it in for me.”

“Sure thing”, Penny smiled at the woman and continued walking up the stairs. As she reached her floor she walked down the hall right past her apartment, and to Mrs. Daphne’s. She saw that the door was slightly ajar and pushed on through. What she walked into took her aback. The whole place was empty, walls blank and obnoxiously white. Penny sighed. She didn’t think the old woman was moving, she knew her husband had passed away a few years back but she decided to stay where she was since her son lived near by and May and Ben said they could help her with whatever she needed. Penny walked to the middle of the room spinning around for a second, staring at the emptiness. For a second she thought it was her apartment emptied since they had the same layout. She bent down and grabbed one of the few boxes sitting in the middle of the room, and turned around to exit as she was greeted by Mrs. Daphne in the doorway. 

“Strange isn’t it?”, the old woman smiled. “My son’s wife is pregnant and they are moving uptown to be closer to her sister, so I’m following.”, Penny frowned. Mrs. Daphne walked closer to the girl and grabbed the box out of her hand. “You know I just saw your uncle’s car pull up and my son can deal with the rest. Go scurry home before he sees you gone.” Penny knows Ben wouldn’t mind if she was just next door helping the neighbors but she didn’t want to disagree with the woman seeing the sadness in her eyes. As Penny walked towards the open door, Mrs. Daphne spoke once more “Penny, don’t get to caught up in that school work. I hear you next door staying up till 2am every night. Your aunt and uncle are proud as it is, let yourself breathe a little sometimes.” Penny smiled.

“Thanks Mrs. Daphne.” For a woman she had only talked to a handful of times, she really hit the nail on the head. “Let yourself breath a little..”, she whispered to herself as she unlocked her apartment door and stepped inside. “Am I really that loud when I do my homework?”


End file.
